Sweet Naughty Girl
by effyLove
Summary: Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio,pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...MA
1. BAD, BAD GIRL

**BAD, BAD GIRL**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y telemática fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…) RATING MA! CIERREN LA CUENTA! SI QUIEREN**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS (SI VA PARA USTEDES)**

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio,pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

**EL RESTO EN EL BLOG.**

**PD. NO ME IMPORTAN LOS ANONIMOS,LES AGRADEZCO ES TIEMPO QUE SE TOMAN EN ESCRIBIRME GRACIAS!**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Alice hablando de cosas sin sentido. Sabía qué debía estar ya en mi escritorio, el timbre qué anunciaba el inicio de las clases ya había sonado, pero no estaba preocupada, por qué sabía qué hoy tendríamos un nuevo maestro, y los nuevos maestros siempre se sienten presionados, asi qué eran cosa facíl de manejar y mas para mi…<p>

—Jessica dice qué el nuevo maestro es el sobrino del rector…—dijo Alice.

—¿A si?...qué interesante—dije sarcasticamente.

—Por Dios Bella ¡No puedo creer qué no sepas quien es!. Es Edward Cullen, ¡Dios! El es una maldita leyenda en el colegio, era un desastre Bella, un playboy y el chico mas sexy y popular de su época de estudiante…hizo grandes cosas aquí, dicen qué era perverso y qué los qué se metían con el sufrían las consecuencias.

¡Aha! Lo qué me faltaba un niño rico y mimado…idiota ya me cayó mal.

Odio a la gente prepotente y el sonaba exactamente así.

—Me importa un pito si es el rey de Inglaterra Alice, debe ser un idiota—dije.

En ese momento oímos la puerta siendo abierta, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde qué el timbre había sonado, todos comenzaron a acomodarse en sus lugares, pero yo no preste mucha atención a esto. De todas maneras me baje de escritorio de Alice.

Probablemente el estúpido niño mimado seudo maestro le importaba poco llegar a tiempo al salón. Así qué yo no iba a apurarme para llegar a mi asiento, si el no lo hizo ¿por qué habría yo de hacerlo?.

La clase completa ya estaba en un total silencio, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, era una sensación qué me daba escalofríos…tal vez me iba a enfermar o algo así.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada.

Unos ojos verdes y profundos miraban directamente los mios color chocolate, después de mirarme fijamente a los ojos, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Yo tenía puesta la falda del uniforme, pero mucho mas corta de lo normal, y mi blusa era una talla mas pequeña asi qué me quedaba muy entallada.

Dios, si era qué delicoso…

Era hermoso, hemosos ojos, hermoso y sexy cabello despeinado…este tipo no debería ser maestro, debería ser modelo.

Asi qué sostuvé su mirada de manera mas inocente qué pude y después caminé hacía mi lugar, dándole una insolente sonrisa…retadora y sexy sonrisa.

No lo pude evitar.

Aunque sus labios estaban presionados en una rigída linea yo tomé mi tiempo para llegar hasta mi lugar, justo al frente de la clase, movía mis caderas lasivamente.

Los idiota de mis compañeros comenzaron a lanzarme piropos y besos…si era una "inocente" provocadora.

—¡Silencio! —dijo con voz dura…wow su voz era la cosa mas sexy qué había escuchado.

—¿Podría tomar asiento ya señorita…?—dijo con esa sexy voz aterciopelada.

—Swan… Isabella Swan profesor pero llámame Bella. —contesté en un tono dulce.

El asintió y camino hacía el pizarrón…

—Buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso estaba arreglando unos asuntos. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su nuevo profesor de Algebra—se presentó ante el grupo.

Bien sé podía decir qué todas las estúpidas en el salon estaban babeando por el, podía ver a la idiota de Lauren acomodando sus pechos y Jessica retocar su maquillaje…

Idiotas.

Cuando me senté lo hice con las rodillas abiertas. Sabía qué en esa posición le ofercía al profesor una perfecta vista de mis bragas azules.

Iba a ser qué su primera clase fuera lo mas incomoda posible. Estúpido niño mimado, iba conocer lo qué es bueno…

.

.

Bien, durante la lección lo atrapé mirando bajo mi escritorio, cuando me miraba le daba la misma sonrisa insolente y el descaradamente volvía su vista al punto de su interés. Me recargue en la silla de mi escritorio, abriendo mucho mas mis rodillas de esa manera, ofreciéndole una mejor vista.

Miré con satisfacción como el pobre estaba completamente sonrojado. Despeino su cabello con nerviosismo…si esto era cosa facil.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase, tomé mis libros y los pusé en mi mochila rápidamente.

—¡Vamos Bella! ¡Muero de hambre! —Alice saltaba de un lado al otro apurandome.

Una vez qué tuvé todo guardado me levanté del escritorio. Jessica y Lauren estaban en el escritorio del señor Cullen haciéndole preguntas tontas sobre la clase, diciendo qué se les había hecho muy difícil y necesitaban "ayuda extra".

Zorras.

Bueno aunqué lo qué yo hice…no. No cuenta, yo normalmente no soy así, pero la verdad esta vez no pude evitar querer provocarlo.

Casi cuando salía del salón junto a Alice y Erick…oh Erick era nuestro mejor amigo, el era completamente gay.

La sexy voz del profesor Cullen me detuvó.—Señorita Swan ¿podría por favor quedarse unos minutos? —preguntó.

Miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi vientre en ese mismo instante.

_Ok. No pierdas la calma, tú sabes como manejar esto._

Alice y Erick me miraron extrañados.

—Los alcanzó luego chicos—les dije, ellos asintieron y salieron del salón, seguidos de Lauren y Jessica.

—Cierre _bien_ la puerta señorita Swan—dijo con voz baja y peligrosa.

Cerré la puerta y me giré para poder mirarlo.

—Le dije qué la cerrara bien señorita Swan…tambien bajé la persiana.

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente…¿En qué me metí? Y ¿Por qué demonios lo obedecía?.

Una vez qué terminé de ponerle el seguro a la puerta y bajar la persiana.

Caminé hacía mi lugar y me senté, tratando de lucir aburrida. Como si no me importará.

El profesor Cullen arreglo unas cosas en su escritorio y luego camino hasta quedar frente mi escritorio, su expresión completamente seria.

—Levantaté Isabella—me ordenó y asi lo hice.

—Sabes…Bella, la manera en la qué estuviste sentada en mi clase fue muy provocativa, tus pequeñas bragas azules estaban claramente a la vista—dijo tranquilamente con su sexy voz aterciopelada.

Yo prentendí sentierme ofendida por su comentario. —¿Qué es lo qué quiere "señor" Cullen? —dijé con fingida indignación y sarcasmo al decir la palabra "señor."

—Creo qué querías qué mirara Bella—me respondió. —De hecho creo qué te gusta estar expuesta y bien como estas tan cómoda mostrándote, creo qué debería mirar nuevamente esas pequeñas bragas tuyas.

¿Qué?

¡Oh Dios mio!

—¿Profesor? —dije completamente confundida, esto no era lo qué yo esperaba.

—Vamos Bella, no pretendas qué eres tímida de repente. Levanta tú falda y enseñame tus bragas—había algo sobre el o tal vez era el tono se su voz…


	2. Jouer le jeu

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

******Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)** Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!** **

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio,pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

**EL RESTO EN EL BLOG**

Lentamente me levanté del escritorio, sintiendo la abundante humedad de mis bragas por dentro y por fuera. Sentí el interior de mis muslos humedecerse tenuemente, lo cual mando un un estremecimiento por todo me frágil cuerpo.

Respiré profundamente tratando de aclarar mi mente, lo cual fue simplemente imposible. El olor a sexo estaba impregnado en el aire… y en mi. Toqué mis pechos suavemente, sintiendo mis aun duros pezones qué no recibieron ninguna atención a excepción del rocé con el frio escritorio.

Seguí mi recorrido por mi vientre hasta mi pequeña falda, metí mis manos con lentitud hasta llegar a mis húmedos muslos.

Respiraba agitadamente, en definitiva esto no estaba logrando aclarar mi mente.

Deje de tocarme inmediatamente y caminé hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba mis libros, lentamente los recogí para guardarlos en la mochila.

Mi mente estaba en pausa, completamente en blanco, aun no asimilaba lo qué acababa de pasar con el…

Edward Cullen. ¿Cómo demonios deje qué esto pasará?.

Jamás, jamás en mi vida me habían puesto una mano encima, jamás me había sentido tan humillada…pero jamás me había sentido tan excitada y por mas qué quisiera negarlo.

Quería más, mucho más de él.

Y eso me asustaba, simplemente no era normal, no podía creer las emociones qué me embargaban en este momento y gracias a un bastardo desconocido.

_Sexy y delicioso bastardo…_

Estúpido subconsciente.

Tomé mi mochila y salí del salón, me sentía desorientada y muy confundida.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, todos probablemente se encontraban en la cafetería o en los jardines, el receso duraba treinta minutos y probablemente ya no quedaban más qué algunos diez.

Caminé rápidamente a las escaleras para ir a los baños del cuarto piso, no quería encontrarme a nadie conocido y mucho menos a Alice.

Me sentía sucia, aunque en teoría estaba sucia, pero el punto es qué me sentía _mal_, me sentía utilizada y si también me sentía una zorra descarada. Las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en mis ojos.

Creo que ya empezaba asimilar lo ocurrido…

Llegue rápidamente al cuarto piso el cual se utilizaba poco debido a qué solo se encontraban los laboratorios de práctica y un salón de música. Corrí a los baños al final del corredor, no quería ser vista en este estado.

Al llegar ahí miré mi rostro y mi cuerpo en el espejo…y sentí miedo.

_¡Santo Dios!_

Me veía completamente…_rota_.

Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, las lágrimas dejaban un negro camino por mis mejillas las cuales estaban sonrojadas, mis labios estaban rojos y tenía una pequeña herida en el lado izquierdo de mi labio inferior, supongo qué estuve mordiendo mis labios demasiado fuerte para evitar gritar.

Pero lo más perturbador en esa imagen eran mis ojos…mi mirada.

Reflejaba una angustia enorme, tristeza y desolación…pero ahí estaba.

El brillo, ese brillo en mi mirada qué representaba anhelo y excitación.

¡_Soy una enferma!_

_¡Cómo puedo anhelar esto!_

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba hiperventilando, lo sé me veía patética, pero sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada para nada a este tipo de emociones. En mi vida todo era, por decirlo ordinario, no pasaba nada interesante, era una rutina en la qué estaba estancada por más tiempo del qué puedo recordar.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sintiéndome completamente perdida. Humillada y deprimida.

Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba tentarlo, deseaba sentirlo nuevamente, deseaba ser castigada de nuevo…quería más de él.

Lo quería todo.

Eran sentimientos encontrados.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo qué quiero, todo lo qué me propongo, siempre a sido así. El único problema es qué en este momento no se qué demonios quiero.

Desde el momento en qué su mirada se encontró con la mía, un fuego se encendió y yo simplemente lo ignore, decidí qué si lo provocaba era solo para incomodarlo, no para tentarlo…no por qué lo quisiera en mi cama.

Pero a medida qué la hora pasaba y el no dejaba de mirar mis bragas, aun sabiendo qué yo lo miraba él no lo disimulaba.

Era un maldito _juego perverso_ entre los dos.

Y comencé a pensar una y mil situaciones entre los dos…desnudos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, dándonos placer.

Podía imaginar sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos explorándolo, su lengua saboreándolo, el prácticamente me hacía el amor con la mirada.

_Hacer el amor, no es precisamente lo qué te hizo idiota._

Lo repito, estúpido subconsciente.

¡Dios! Eso ya lo sabía, el me jodio, literalmente y es tan enfermo decirlo pero me gusto y mucho y estoy luchando contra mis valores, con lo qué es correcto, contra lo qué deseo.

Odio lo correcto.

Respire profundamente, estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. La primera regla qué siempre he seguido a lo largo de mi adolescencia a sido no crear expectativas, no idealizar a un chico y no perder la cabeza nunca.

Tal vez esto haya sido cosa de una sola vez y no vuelva a ocurrir.

El pensamiento de no volver a sentirlo creo en mi una profunda ansiedad, mi yo caprichosa apareció en escena haciendo un berrinche, como si le hubieran quitado su juguete favorito.

_Hmmm, ¿juguete? Me agrada…_

Oh si, me gusta.

Mi juguete…Edward Cullen, mi juguete.

Perfecto.

Me miré al espejo y ahora sonreía como desquiciada y daba aun más miedo por mis aspecto. Creo qué le haré caso a mi tía Emily he iré a terapia, realmente me veía como una loca y después de este perturbante episodio en mi vida, realmente creo que soy bipolar.

Dicen qué los trastornos mentales pueden estar latentes y qué un suceso impresionante puede desencadenarlos y creo que eso es lo qué me ocurrió.

O este tipo realmente me jodio tan duró qué afecto mi psique.

Lavé mi rostro y después me maquille un poco, peine mi cabello y en mi mochila encontré un pequeño moñito rosa pastel el cual puse en mi cabello.

Se veía adorable. Yo era adorable.

Me puse un poco de mi dulce perfume de fresas y salí de ahí, tratando de dejar el "asunto" por la paz.

Ya mañana vería qué hacer con él.

_¡Oh! A quien engañas, tú misma dijiste te portarías mal ¡vamos! Lo queremos, queremos ser castigadas por ese sexy bastardo._

Mi Yo caprichosa pataleaba enojada.

Ignoré esa parte hedonista de mi y caminé hacía mi siguiente clase, gracias a Dios era literatura y yo amaba literatura.

Después tenía tres tortuosas horas de Ballet clásico…

Ok a quien engaño, amo el maldito Ballet, amo desconectarme del mundo cuando bailo, ser admirada por todos, es sublime.

Y es algo tan mió.

Obviamente soy la mejor de la clase y eso no cambiaria nunca.

Me siento frágil y hermosa y muy feliz cuando lo hago, soy tan libre de esa manera.

El solo pensar en esas clases, una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro e inmediatamente me sentí relajada y muy feliz.

El timbré sonó y apresuré el paso, entre mas rápido llegara a la clase mejor, no quería toparme con Al…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por _alguien…_

James me interceptó justo cuando daba la vuelta en el pasillo, sus brazos me rodearon y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, besándome más tiempo del necesario.

—Te extrañé preciosa ¿Donde te metiste? —preguntó contra mis cabellos, inhalando profundamente.

**Jouer le jeu**


	3. CARPE DIEM

**CARPE DIEM**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y temática fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

* * *

><p>Yo me quede ahí, sin poder moverme muerta de miedo. No podía hacerlo.<p>

— ¿No me entendiste pequeña zorra? ¡Quítate la jodida ropa!

Y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios hacía yo ahí? ¿Quién era el para tratarme así?

Edward suspiró pesadamente, tomo el tabique de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Acaso no te dije…que vinieras a mi oficina al terminar tus clases.

Sí, me lo había dicho. Pero con las prisas y con Rosalie, Jane y Alice haciéndome un montón de preguntas lo olvide…eso y que me inconsciente no quería estar aquí.

—Si.-susurré.

—Y se puede saber porque demonios te estabas yendo entonces.-gruño sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo-yo estoy muy cansada y Rosalie, Jane y Alice me-me estaban mo-molestando, yo solo quería sa-salir de aquí.-probablemente soné como una retrasada mental pero tenía mucho miedo el no me miraba y aunque no veía sus ojos parecía enojarse cada minuto un poco más.

Finalmente me miró. —Así que te hiciste amiguita de mi pequeña hermana ¿eh?

_Oh oh…_

Tal vez no me quería cerca de ella o algo así.

—Contéstame.-dijo entre dientes.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. —Sí, algo así…compartimos la clase de Ballet y ella es muy…agradable.

Edward me miro sonriendo un poco. — ¿Te dijo algo de mí?

_No, no me dijo nada, solo me insinuó que mantienes una relación incestuosa con ella, me dijo una jodida frase en francés y que no me convirtiera en tu juguete, que jugara bien el juego…casi no me dijo nada._

Estúpida conciencia hija de puta sarcástica.

Edward aun esperaba una respuesta y claro que no iba a darle esa…seguramente dejaría mi trasero más rojo que un tomate si lo hacía.

—No, nada interesante. Solo que es tu hermana y eso.-dije tratando de parecer indiferente.

Edward arqueó una ceja…se veía caliente.

Ok debo concentrarme.

—Segura que no te dijo nada más…mas te vale que me digas la verdad porque créeme yo me enteró de todo y tengo muy buenos métodos para sacarle la verdad a mi _hermanita._

_Hijo de puta… ¿será que se la folla tan rico que le saca la verdad? O ¿será que la nalguea hasta que habla?_

_Puto._

—Sip, estoy segura.-dije algo brusca debido a mis previos pensamientos y no sé porque sentía que esto me iba a costar caro.

El rodo los ojos. — ¿Qué te dijo Isabella? Es tu última oportunidad.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Me caga no saber mentir.

Suspiré. —Me dijo cosas raras, me pregunto si me gustabas, no antes de insinuar una relación incestuosa contigo lo cual me parece horrible.-ok hablé de más. —Después me preguntó que si me habías hecho algo. Obvio le dije que no, después me dijo una cosa en francés y que no me convirtiera en tu juguete. Me dijo que jugara bien y ya.

Cuando estoy nerviosa hablo sin parar, muchas veces me trae problemas no tener digamos un grifo en mis pensamientos, porque siempre digo todo lo que pienso cuando estoy nerviosa, por mas pendejo y jodido que sea lo digo.

Edward me ponía definitivamente los nervios de punta.

—Jouer le jeu… ¿te dijo eso?

_Que comes que adivinas…_

—Sip, eso fue lo que me dijo y yo la verdad no se qué mierdas es eso, no llevo francés como lengua opcional, escogí portugués porque Sananda es una empleada de mi casa que es de Brasil y es bien linda pero no le entiendo nada, bueno no le entendía nada así que escogí portugués. Ahora nos comunicamos muy bien y así no me siento tan sola. Es que mi papá jamás está en la casa y no le hablo a mi jodida madrastra, mi mamá se acaba de casar y se la pasa follando con su nuevo marido y nunca la veo, también esta Leah mi hermanastra que me odia y creo que planea matarme. Y todo porque su jodido novio me acosa y una vez me espió nadando desnuda en la piscina…pero eran las tres de la mañana ¡las tres! Que iba saber yo que él estaba aun en la casa…me gusta nadar desnuda y no quería seducirlo, ni me gusta el idiota ese, digo esta bueno pero no es mi tipo….-ok ya había dicho demasiado de mi…ahora debe pensar que estoy loca…aunque loca si estaba digo estoy aquí en su oficina y él me dio nalgadas y yo sigo aquí parada sabiendo que me espera lo mismo.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en sus labios, se veía divino.

—Así que…tus padres te ignoran, tu hermanastra quiere matarte porque su jodido novio te desea, no le hablas a tu madrastra y tu mamá folla todo el día…tienes una vida interesante Isabella Swan.

—Oh si, de lo más interesante.-dije con sarcasmo.

Yo no la llamaría interesante, la llamaría deprimente. Si es deprimente aprender portugués para hablar con la empleada que lava mi ropa porque nadie me habla en esa casa aparte de ella.

El me miro intensamente por unos momentos, esa mirada me hacía querer desmayarme como una jodida gruppie ante su ídolo.

— ¿Quién cuida de ti mi niña? ¿Quién se preocupa por tu bienestar? Por lo que me has contado a mi me parece que nadie, que eres como un mueble mas en tu casa para los que viven ahí, exceptuando a la asesina potencial claro esta.-dijo con voz dulce, aterciopelada que me relajaba y por más extraño que sea, me hacía sentir segura. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estaba confiando muchas cosas privadas…sin embargo no me molestaba que él la supiera.

Y bueno volviendo a su pregunta…nadie, nadie cuidaba de mí.

—Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso…no más-respondí de golpe, sin meditar mis palabras.

— ¿Qué mi niña?-pregunto con esa dulce voz.

—Ser cuidada por alguien, como dices solo soy un mueble en mi casa. Renee ósea mi mamá me quiere mucho pero ella sufrió bastante por Charlie, mi papá, así que estoy dejando que disfrute su nueva vida…yo puedo soportar a Leah y a Sue por un tiempo.

Me estaba comenzando a deprimir, me vida era patética…James cuidaba de mi creo, pero bueno supongo que una buena follada puede más que el "amor verdadero"

_Jodido Amor._

Edward me miraba pensativo. Poco a poco una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Así que a tu papá no le importa lo que hagas, ni con quien estés ni nada ¿cierto?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Lo pensé por unos momentos, Charlie no era malo ni nada solo que nunca tenía tiempo para mi pues su único tiempo libre lo pasaba con Sue. Cuando cenábamos en "familia" hablábamos de banalidades…el realmente no sabía mucho de mí.

—Charlie no tiene mucho tiempo para mi, sus prioridades son otras…así que nop, no creo que le importe.-mi voz sonó triste, realmente no pude evitar el dolor que se filtro en ella, porque si, si me dolía y mucho.

Edward sonrió, su mirada era oscura, profunda. —Perfecto.-susurró sin mirarme, parecía que hablaba para sí mismo.

Me miro de nuevo. —Bien mi niña, no te sientas mal por eso…yo cuidaré de ti ahora…muy pronto todo dejará de importarte.-suspiró. —Va a ser algo difícil y va a dolerte un poco pero no te preocupes nena, todo saldrá bien.

¿De qué mierdas hablaba?

—Ahora.-volvió a su tono frio y a su expresión seria. — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el salón de matemáticas hace unas horas?

_Como jodidos no recordarlo._

—Si.-susurré mirando al piso, sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas, no podía aguantarle la mirada mientras hablaba de eso…bueno realmente no podía aguantarle la mirada era demasiado para mi frágil estado mental.

...

_La historia completa está en el blog, el profile está en mi perfil._

_..._

_subiré los caps "editados" es decir sin las partes "MA" LOS CAPS COMPLETOS ESTÁN EN EL BLOG._


	4. SIN SENTIDO

**_.  
><em>**

**SIN SENTIDO**

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y tematica fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)**

**CAPITULO "EDITADO"**

**SEGÚN LAS REGLAS DE FAN FICTION ESTÁ HISTORA ES RATING MA ASÍ QUE EL RESTO DEL CÁPITULO SE ENCUENTRA EN MI BLOG**

**effyloveee. blogspot. com**

**EL LINK EN MI PEFIL**

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio,pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

* * *

><p>—Entonces….<p>

—¿Qué?.-contesté con fingida inocencia.

—Lo que dijiste …es ¿cierto?.-podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, yo no lo estaba mirando ya que mi zapatos me parecían muy entretenidos en este momento.

Levanté la mirada, el estaba serio pero había una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, baje la mirada sintiendome algo timida por la manera en que su mirada se encendía al verme.

—Creo que si…la verdad no lo pensé Edward. Pero creo que si, eso fue lo que quisé decir.-susurré.

Edward suspiró y junto su frente con la mia, creo que ahora entendía lo que Rosalie me dijo acerca de lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser.

—Eres tan dulce.-dijo acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Yo reí. —Y tu eres algo asi como…agridulce.

Edward me dio una media sonrisa que me quito el aliento. —Chica lista.-dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los mios en un beso simplemente…sensual.

Su lengua masajeaba la mia y era como estar en las nubes…odiaba mi lado cursi con toda mi alma, pero ahí estaba era parte de mi, solo que era algo que en definitiva no iba a mostrar frenete a Edward, yo debía ser fuerte frente a el.

Mi celular sonó por algun lado dentró de mi mochila, probablemente era Jane pero no podía simplemente no contestar, podría se Renee o Charlie.

Salí del baño, ya con la ropa puesta, Edward me la había puesto como si yo fuera una muñeca o algo asi y fue algo raro pero lindo a fin de cuentas.

Busqué el celular y el numero que marcaba la pantalla era el de Alice.

Mordí mi labio inferior y corte la llamada, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mi pero realmente aun no sabía que excusa iba a inventar.

Jane podía saber sobre mi ¿relación? Con Edward, pero Alice definitivamente no. Me duele no poder contarselo pero la conozco y la verdad se que esto la pondría histerica y me obligaría a acusarlo por perversion de menores o abuso sexual cosa que para ser sinceros no es verdad.

Soy lo suficientemente pervertida y literalmente fui yo quien le abrí las piernas desde un principio.

—¿Quién era Isabella?.-su voz me hizo dar un brinquito, Edward estaba atrás de mi mirandome duramente y su voz era fria como el hielo.

¿Cómo podía cambiar de un momento a otro?

—Era Alice.-conteste dandome la vuelta y guardando el celular en la mochila, pero justo antes de meterlo Edward me lo arrrebato de las manos.

—¡Hey!.-grite levantandome, el camino hacía su escritorio mientras revisaba mi celular.

—¿Qué se supone que crees que haces?.-grite enojada.

—Estoy checando que sea verdad que era la tal Alice quien te estaba llamando y no algun mosalbete.-contesto tranquilamente.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas pero no era por tener pena o estar excitada, era de puro coraje.

—¡No tienes derecho! Ademas,no tendría porque mentirte.-grite pataleando el piso, si era un berrinche y que, el me desesperaba.

Edward levento la mirada y me dio una especie de sonrisa sexy. —Isabella tengo todo el derecho, recuerda que aceptaste que eres mia asi que puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo y con tus cosas, ademas debes ganarte mi confianza bebé, es algo que ni de cerca tienes en este momento.

Lo miré impresionada. —¿Qué debo ganarme tu confianza? ¿Qué puedes hacer lo que se te plazca conmigo? ¡No! Estas muy equivocado Edward Cullen, yo no soy objeto. Tu no puedes hacerme esto.

El rodo los ojos y siguio mirando mi celular.

Sentí que me salían chispas de los ojos y me lancé sobre el escritorio.

Me subí en el y tire todo a mi paso hasta que llegué a el, me aventé sobre el y traté de quitarle mi celular.

—¡Damelo!.-grite mientras trataba de quitarselo.

El se reía de mi. —Eres increible Isabella.-dijo entre risas mientras apretaba el celular en su mano y lo levantaba y lo movía en diferentes direcciones haciendome imposible tomarlo.

Derrepente de un movimiento fluido me acomodo en su regazo y me planto en beso que me dejo sin aliento.

Deje de luchar y enrede mis manos en su cabello, y correspondí el beso con ganas. Nuestras lenguas luchaban por tomar el control.

El estaba ganando esa batalla, porque simplemente me derretía y no podía resistirme a el.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura y me pego mas hacía su cuerpo, yo sonreí en el beso y acaricié su rostro mientras seguía besandolo.

Escuché el sonido de algo caerse contra el piso de madera, probablemente era mi celular la verdad esque muy poco me importaba el aparatito ese en este momento...

Pronto las manos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente, me removí sobre el sintiendo su erección.


	5. ESTOY DENTRO

**ESTOY DENTRO**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y temática fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

**"EDITADO" EL RESTO EN MI BLOG.**

**NO ES PUBLICIDAD, MUCHAS LEÍAN LA HISTORIA Y QUIEREN SEGUIRLA LEYENDO, YO LAS REFIERO DÓNDE LA PUEDEN LEER SIN RESTRICCIÓN.**

**LA HISTORIA NO ROMPE CON LAS NORMAS AHORA, HE VERIFICADO BIEN QUE ES LO QUE SUBO Y NO VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS, YA EDITE LOS PRIMEROS CÁPITULOS TAMBIEN, SI LA ELIMINAN SIN MOTIVOS NO HAY PROBLEMA.**

**LES AGRADEZCO A LOS ANONIMOS TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y EL DESGASTE DE ENERGÍA EN CRITICAR LA HISTORIA Y MI PERSONA.**

**GRACIAS SINCERAMENTE, GENTE CON CEREBRO…HASTA DÓNDE SÉ TODOS LAS PERSONAS TENEMOS CEREBRO, PERO EN FIN.**

* * *

><p>Tenía que dejar de perderme en su mirada, nunca iba a salir de aquí si seguía mirando esos ojos.<p>

Aparte la mirada y también me aparte de su lado. Me levanté del sillón suspirando, ya era hora de irme, realmente estaba agotada, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Aun sentía una opresión en el pecho, sabía que Edward iría a cenar con una zorra, ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

Absolutamente nada.

El podría mentirme, decirme que no iba pero claramente ese no era su estilo, el me dijo las cosas tal y como son y aunque por mi tenga algo asi como sentimientos, eso no significa que el vaya a parar eso.

Supongo que no soy suficiente, es la historia de mi vida, primero James, ahora él. Acaba de follarme, de fajarme…lo hicimos dos veces hoy, los besos en el baño. Y aun así necesita más.

—Bella, iras a casa.-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Traté de calmarme, ni mi padre me daba órdenes, el había perdido el derecho a si quiera pedirme algo en el momento en que eligió a su aventura por encima de mi madre. En el momento en el que metió a mi casa a su amante y a la arpía de su hija.

El ni se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, por eso me daba de todo. No podía con la culpa.

Y yo no podía perdonarlo. Ahora evitaba estar conmigo a solas, nunca estaba en casa y su tiempo libre solo era para Sue.

Yo no podía perdonar las lágrimas de mi madre, el sufrimiento en su mirada por ese engaño. Gracias a Dios mi madre encontró a Phill y ahora es mas feliz de lo nunca antes había sido.

Yo la extrañaba horrores, extrañaba sus manías, nuestras platicas nocturnas en las que parecía una adolescente emocionada cuando le platicaba sobre James, sus berrinches y las cenas sorpresas que cocinaba en las que terminábamos por ordenar comida china o pizza.

Suspiré pesadamente, estaba empezando a deprimirme de nuevo y era algo que no me podía permitir, no otra vez.

Debía ser más fuerte que nunca, mas si iba a estar con Edward en esta enredada y torcida relación…que no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar y bien podía llevarme al mismísimo infierno.

—Si iré a casa.-conteste tranquilamente.

No lo haría. Necesitaba hablar con Jane y ella necesitaba follarse a Alec así que tendría que servir de tapadera y junto a James…

Simplemente genial.

—Bella…

Sonreí antes su tonito, yo no era nada tonta…pero podía fingir serlo. Años de convivir con estúpidas descerebradas me servían.

Volteé y lo miré con inocencia y resignación. —Iré a casa, estoy cansada y tengo hambre. Tú puedes divertirte en tu cena.

Edward rodó los ojos y me miró con fastidio. —No me jodas Isabella. No soy idiota, si no vas a casa lo sabré. Y lo vas a pagar caro.

¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?

— ¡No quiero ir a mi jodida casa! No quiero ver a la estúpida de Leah y a la puta de Sue…No me puedes obligar.

Por como milésima vez Edward tomo con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, al parecer estaba contando hasta cien o algo así.

—Me voy.-djie caminando hacia la puerta.

Escuché un largo suspiro de parte de Edward, cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta.

Estuve frente a el en menos de un segundo, mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y me aferraba a el como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

Besé su mejilla repetidas veces hasta llegar a sus labios. Me apretó a su cuerpo y sus labios se movieron sobre los mios agresivos, apasionados.

No seguí el ritmo y lentamente lo lleve a un suave y sensual beso, lleno de dulzura.

Aun así el ardor que sentía crecía cada vez más. El pensamiento de que el estaría tal vez en unas horas más besando de esta misma manera a otra mujer era extrañamente devastador.

No quería, no quería que fuera de esta manera.

Pero no había otra…

Nos separamos lentamente, nuestros labios aun se tocaban sin hacer hacer ningún movimiento.

—Vete antes que no pueda dejarte ir.-susurro con los ojos cerrados. —Obedéceme.

Asentí ante sus palabras, yo tampoco iba a poder irme si continuaba a su lado.

Me separé del el de golpe, tomé mi mochila que esta tirada en el piso y la colgué en mi hombro, acomodé mi cabello un poco y caminé hacía la puerta.

—Cada minuto estaré pensando en ti. Hasta el dia de mañana cuando por fin pueda tenerte entre mis brazos.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante sus palabras pero no volteé, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí disparada, corrí por el área administrativa hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

La abrí de golpe y corrí por el pasillo, cualquiera podría decir que estaba huyendo de algo y tal vez así era.

Estaba huyendo de su embrujo, de los contradictorios sentimientos en mi interior, entre mas corría mas asustada me sentía era como llegar a la realidad, sin su presencia mareándome comenzaba a sentirme perdida y débil.

Esos sentimientos no eran buena combinación.

Llegué al estacionamiento el frió aire me hizo temblar. Vi a Jane recargada en mi auto junto con Rosalie, Alice no estaba con ellas.

Corrí en su dirección. — ¡Bella!

—Jane.-susurré y la abrasé fuerte, por alguna razón que no entiendo comencé a llorar silenciosamente.

Tal vez era por la impotencia de saberlo con otra, de no poder detenerlo, de que esto era completamente extraño, tan fuera de la realidad.

Estaba literalmente agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Jane acarició mi cabello suavemente, Rosalie suspiraba constantemente.

Me separé de Jane y limpié mis lágrimas.

Rosalie bufo. — ¡Por fin termino de follarte! Entiéndelo desde ahorita, solo seras una zorra mas en su _lista_.- cerré los ojos ante sus palabras. Y no porque me dañara, si no porque ella no tenía ni una puta idea y eso me molestaba enormemente.

Perra celosa.

—No es tu jodido asunto Rosalie, déjame ser una más en la lista. A ti no te afecta ¿verdad? O será que "secretamente" te encantaría esta en esa lista.

Rosalie se puso totalmente roja, después recupero la compostura y entrecerró sus ojos. —No digas que no te lo advertí.

Vi como se alejaba rápidamente. Cerré los ojos y me recargué en mi auto.

—Detalles, quiero ¡detalles! ¿te lo hizo rico?.-pregunto Jane antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sonreí. Jane estaba completamente loca y la amaba por eso, para ella todo carecía de sentido, no era necesario preocuparse demasiado por nada, aun que fuera algo de vida o muerte.

—Jane…

— ¡Quiero sexo! Tu tienes una cara de que no puedes con tu alma, ya tuviste tu dosis de _perversión_, yo quiero la mía.

Perversión…si que lo era.

—Sí. Pervertido es poco.-dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto.


	6. PLACER Y DOLOR

**PLACER Y DOLOR**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual y temática fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión, etc…)**

**Si no te gustan estos temas SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...**

**Advertencia: Cápitulo algo sadico y enfermo aha justo al final…solo recuerden que no hay nada mas sexy que nuestro Edward como un vampiro.**

**El motivo por el cual subo completo el cap es por lo siguiente.**

**Sé que tengo prácticamente abandonadas mis historias.**

**Lo siento. =(**

**En especial por está así que haré un maratón en el que estoy trabajando en este momento ya que apenas he salido de vacaciones (si mi sistema de clases esta alrevesado)**

**Así que tendré tiempo.**

**Serán 3 caps cada 100 reviews. CONTINUOS, SIN DEMORAS.**

**En el blog por supuesto ;)**

**Effyloveee . blogspot . com**

**Siento la demora, siento no haber actualizado pero me iré en maratones para retomar el ritmo.**

**Love ya and see ya!**

**Effylove ****ღ**

* * *

><p>Ya me había pasado tres altos, iba alterada evitando pensar en toda la mierda que me había enterado hoy, muchas cosas no estaban claras, la verdad es que no entendía absolutamente nada y me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Edward tiene el celular de Alec? ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?<p>

Frené de golpe en otro alto, estaba a unos minutos de llegar a mi casa, y no estaba para aguantar a nadie y con eso me refiero a Leah y a la zorra. Dios quiera y no anden sueltas por ahí.

Aceleré en cuanto el semáforo cambio a verde, de ahí en adelante ya no habría más, así que estaría en mi casa en menos de tres minutos, eso debido a que iba rebasando el límite de velocidad permitido.

Quería encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir en semanas, tal vez Jane no se equivocó con lo de mis vacaciones en Europa, a estas alturas no sonaba tan descabellado.

Charlie lo entendería…entre más lejos me tenga menos incomodo se sentiría. Muchos me han preguntado por qué no me voy de esa casa, incluso Renee me a rogado que vaya a vivir con ella.

Las respuestas eran dos: La primera era la nueva vida de mi madre, no quería encontrarla follando con su nuevo marido en medio de la sala…ellos tenían derecho de hacerlo, eran recién casados y se amaban. A pesar de las habladurías sobre la edad del esposo de mi madre, ya que era cinco años menor que ella, sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran reales, el es un empresario con suficiente dinero como para comprar veinte islas, así que el interés no era su motivación.

La segunda razón era mi casa. Esa casa estaba a mi nombre, bueno la mansión estaba a mi nombre, yo era la heredera principal de mi padre.

Sé que varias propiedades ahora están a nombre de Sue, no me molesta. Esas fueron adquiridas después del divorcio, la cosa es que Sue y Leah estaba sumamente interesadas en mi casa. Sue decía que Leah merecía estar protegida y que amabas debíamos ser las herederas.

La abuela Marie se revolcaría en su tumba si ese fuera el caso y Charlie lo sabe perfectamente así que ese es el motivo por el cual no cambia el testamento…pero eso no significa que eso no esté en los planes de Sue.

En fin, esa era mi casa y no iba a permitir que cambiaran nada de ella ni que se adueñaran, ahí pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, los más felices junto a Renee, Charlie y mi abuela…eso no me lo iban a quitar.

Me quitaron mi familia, mi estabilidad y a Charlie…no me quitarían una cosa más.

Apreté con fuerza el volante, mis ojos se nublaron impidiéndome ver el camino, frené de golpe nuevamente pero esta vez lo hice porque me era imposible avanzar.

Odiaba llorar, me sentía patética, débil…yo no era nada de eso pero esto era demasiado para mí, estaba cansada y no podía creer que cada persona en la que confió me traicionara, me ocultara cosas…nadie era sincero ¿en qué clase de mundo vivía?.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era. No le había dado mi número pero probablemente Alec lo habría hecho.

Que se vaya al demonio, ahorita no estoy para aguantar a NADIE.

Manejé nuevamente, sin darme cuenta me encontraba ya en mi destino.

Bajé del auto azotando la puerta, no me molesté en bajar la mochila, no pensaba hacer la tarea porque no tenía cabeza para nada. Subí los escalones que me llevaban a la puerta de entrada tropezando en el proceso y maldiciendo al mundo entero.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y nuevamente volví a azotarla, al entrar pude percibir el olor a comida, asquerosa comida preparada por Sue… la realidad era que ella cocinaba riquísimo pero yo prefería mil veces el olor a quemado de las comidas de Renee.

—Isabella, hasta que llegas. Hoy cenaremos en familia.-dijo la estúpida de Sue, no sé de donde mierdas salió la idiota.

La mire mal. —No tengo hambre.-dije entre dientes.

Sue suspiró y me miro a los ojos. —Debes hacer un esfuerzo por encajar en esta pequeña familia, eres prácticamente una extraña en esta casa y yo hago todo lo que puedo para integrarte…

La sangre en mis venas ya estaba a punto de ebullición para ese momento, pero la imagen ante mi terminó por hacerme explotar.

Leah reía felizmente al lado de Charlie, ambos venían saliendo de la sala principal, ella vestía una de mis blusas y los zapatos que utilizaba también me pertenecían…

—¡Que putas haces con mi ropa!.-grité completamente fuera de mi.

—¡Isabella! -gritó Charlie reprendiéndome mientras Leah me miraba con fingida inocencia y miedo.

— ¡Sabes que son mis cosas! -chillé.

—No pensé que te molestara…-dijo en un susurro.

—No te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo, sabes perfectamente que me molesta. Estúpida.

—No te permito que le hables así a mi hija y…-comenzó Sue roja de la rabia.

—Tú no eres nadie para permitirme o no algo, eres una maldita zorra arrimada que embrujo a mi padre con prácticas sexuales nada ortodoxas…¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada! Te recuerdo que no eres más que una gata recogida junto con tu hija de la cual no tienes idea de quién demonios sea su padre…

Solo sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, tan fuerte que caí al piso, escuché a Charlie gritar mi nombre, a Sue sollozar diciendo una y otra vez que lo sentía.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi rostro podía sentir el sabor de la sangre que salía de mis mi labios, un dolor fuerte en mi costado, gracias a Dios mis piernas estaban fuertemente cerradas y mi falda estaba en su lugar…

Me apoyé en mi brazo sin poder evitar gemir de dolor, Charlie me miraba angustiado tratando de levantarme, Leah abrazaba a Sue quien no dejaba de llorar murmurando disculpas…podía ver que Leah no podía ocultar so sonrisa.

La golpeada fui yo y ahora ella es la víctima.

—Hija…-comenzó Charlie mientras tocaba mi mejilla.

Me aparté como si su toqué me quemara. Me levanté con cuidado sin decir una palabra, el silencio nos rodeaba, tensó e insoportable.

Caminé hacía las escaleras sin mirar a nadie, solo escuchando a Charlie llamándome mientras Sue sollozaba con más fuerza.

Ella no lloraba de arrepentimiento…era miedo lo que la consumía, miedo a la reacción de Charlie por haberse mostrado tal y como es.

Tal y como La abuela y yo la conocimos…

Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y me desnude en ese mismo lugar, caminé al baño y abrí el agua caliente. Esperé a que la tina se llenara, a que el baño quedara empañado por el vapor.

Sentía mi mejilla palpitar, el sabor a sangre aun estaba en mi lengua y mi cuerpo prácticamente parecía estar hecho de trapo.

Me adentré a la bañera, suspirando de placer al sentir el agua caliente envolver mi cuerpo, eso combinado con las sales que le había puesto me ayudaba a calmar el dolor.

Miré a un punto fijo en la pared. Cuando mi vista se nublo no permití que ninguna maldita lágrimas saliera de mis ojos.

Ya había sido demasiado por hoy.

Ni siquiera iba a comenzar a enumerar todo de nuevo, era hastiante hasta lo impensable. Tenía demasiado coraje acumulado dentro de mi en estos momentos, lo mejor que podía ser era tratar de tranquilizarme antes de hacer algo realmente estupido.

Así que deje que mi mente flotara, no pensando en nada en absoluto.

Escuchaba el telefono de mi linea privada sonar insistentemente, no es que fuera una niña mimada que quería su propio linea, la razón era Renee. Cuando no podía comunicarse a mi celular marcaba directamente a casa y como la mayoría de las veces era Sue quien contestaba…bien, queríamos evitar confrontaciones ya que una vez que Renee se recupero y dejo su estado emo de un lado, no se cansa de insultar a Sue…

No lo hace por celos, queda mas que claro que Charlie es cosa del pasado para ella, tal vez era verdad que lo de ellos no era mas que cariño y costumbre. Pienso que lo que mas le dolió a Renee fue el perder a su mejor amigo porque eso es lo que el era para ella.

No me molesté en contestar. Primero porque no pretendia salir aun del baño y segundo porque cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera mi madre quien llamaba por telefono…

No tenía ganas de lidiar con el bastardo sexy, probablemente mañana "pagaría" por ello, asi que en este momento no podría importarme menos.

Digo, fue el quien me dijo algo sobre no razonar…bien entonces voy a obedecerlo. Justo como el queria.

No razonare por el resto de este estupido y bizarro día. Me atascare de comida…la cual pretendo ordenar porque obviamente no pienso comer lo que la zorra cocino, veré alguna pelicula de terror llena de sangre y sin sentido y despues pienso dormir como por mil horas…tal vez la escuela pueda irse a la mierda mañana…

Salí de la bañera y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla, me sentía mucho mas relajada pero aun asi sentía que algo me impedía respirar por completo.

Era como si algo no encajara…

Salí del baño y me tiré a la cama aun mojada, los ojos comenzaban a pesarme.

El telefono volvio a sonar insistente, nuevamente lo deje pasar, pero despues de cinco minutos no pudé soportarlo.

Me levanté de un salto y contesté el maldito aparato. —¡No estoy de humor para tus _perversiones sexuales combinadas con tu_ _sadismo_Edward! ¡Dejá de joder!.-grité completamente fuera de mi.

Despues de lo ocurrido con Sue y tratar de aguantar mi coraje, no era nada recomendable para mi el hablar o tener alguna persona cerca.

No había exepción.

—¿Bella? ¿Quién es Edward?...

Oh Oh.

Mierda.

—Re-nee, y-yo el, el es u-un amigo-o.-genial, acabo de hablar como retrasada y teniendo a la madre mas perceptiva del mundo, eso significa una cosa.

—¿Sadismo combinado con perversiones sexuales? Hija, que clase de amiguitos eh…¿le gusta duro? He leido sobre eso…¡Pero no sabes cuanto me alegro que ya tengas a otro! Ya te habías tardado ¿se estan cuidando?

_Amo a mi madre…¡_Sarcasmo!

Algunas, solo algunas veces desearía que mi madre fuera una madre normal…esta es una de ellas.

—Solo estaba jugando Renee.-dije entre dientes.

—Si, eso me queda claro.-dijo burlona justo antes de carcajearse.

Era claro que pensaba que probablemente Edward solo me había amarrado las manos mientras follabamos, que era una cosa "inocente" un estupido juego sexual…

Si supiera que Edward es mi profesor, que me dio nalgadas, jalo mi cabello, me masturbo frente a dos extraños los cuales por cierto ya había olvidado, follado duramente en su oficina y eso sin mencionar que cree que soy algo de su propiedad… que su sadismo y perversiones sexuales son ciertas y que realmente siento cosas indescriptibles y fuertes por el…

Bien , si Renee supiera esto no estaría tan alegre.

—Mamá no quiero hablar de eso.

Renee dejo de reirse. —No hija no dejaré ir esto…¿Cómo estas corazon?

Sonreí ante su tono cariñoso. —Bien mamá, algo cansada por las clases pero todo tranquilo.

—¿Estas segura?.-lo repito mi madre es muy perceptiva.

—Si.-dije con un hilo de voz.

Renee suspiró. —Sentí que debía llamarte, no me preguntes porque solo senti que debía hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos y trate de no soltarme a llorar. —Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.-fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que se me quebrara la voz.

—Bella sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad?.-ahora sonaba realmente seria, como una madre perocupada y yo no quería eso, ademas no podía contarle sobre Edward y mucho menos sobre lo ocurrido con Sue, no querían a mi madre presa por doble asesinato.

—No es nada, solo Leah molestandome, poniendosé mi ropa…no la soporto.-dije unicamente parte de la verdad.

—Gata desgraciada.-masculló. —No vuelvas a usar esa ropa, quemala probablemente tenga ladillas.

Reí. —Cierto.

—Ahora hija…tengo un plan.

_¡Dios!, los planes de Renee…_

—Que te parece si te quedas conmigo esta noche y tambien mañana, Phill estará en un viaje de negocios creo que va a algo parecido a Alaska, no recuerdo pero hace demasiado frio y tu sabes como odio el frió asi que no iré. Podemos ir a cenar a ese restaurant que tanto te gusta y mañana puedes faltar a la escuela, iremos a desayunar, de compras y a un spa ¿Qué te parecé?

Inmediatamente me sentí emocionada. ¡Esto perfecto!

Pero inmediatamente mi emoción decayó al recordarlo, al recordar a mi _sexy bastardo…_

¡Dios! Se pondría histerico si no voy mañana.

Pero por otro lado, extraño tanto a Renee y pasar todo el dia con ella era algo que realemente necesitaba.

—Bien,vamos a cenar y me quedaré contigo…pero lo de faltar mañana…

—¡Oh! Vamos Bella, acaban de empezar no creo que un dia te afecte demasiado y puedo llamar para reportarte enferma…

—No sé…

—¿Quieres ver a ese chico con el que juegas eh?

_No madre, no es que quiera si no que debo hacerlo…ok, tambien quiero verlo y ser castigada._

Soy una enferma.

—Mira, vamos a cenar y despues de algunos tragos no podras levantarte tan temprano para ir al insituto y amaras un dia de spa.

Reí. —¿Recuerdas que aun tengo 17? Y no tengo edad legal para beber.

—¿Recuerdas que iras con tu madre la cual te da permiso y se hace responsable de ti? Ademas, ya has llegado ebriá antes no me quieras engañar con eso de que no tienes edad legal para beber.

Suspiré rendida.

—Estaré en el penthouse en cuarenta minutos, necesito arreglarme.

—Aquí te esperoo.-canturreó antes de colgar.

Sonreí y rapidamente corrí a mi closet, saque un vestido gris con rosa llenos de encaje, era de tirantes gruesos ajustado de la cintura con un listón rosa palido y con escoté y vuelo en la falda, la cual me quedaba mas arriba de la rodilla era realmente hermoso.

Iríamos a cenar a un hermoso restaurant de comida francesa, era una replica exacta de uno en Paris, el cual había ido con Renee y la abuela Marie cuando cumplí los quince años. Era elegante pero no al extremo asi que el vestido era perfecto.

Saqué unos preciosos tacones rosa palido y los accesorios.

Me pusé ropa interior rosa combinandola con el vestido, sequé mi cabello y forme suaves rizos, me maquille ligeramente en tonos suaves y finalmente use el collar de perlas y los aretes a juego que la abuela me dio justamente ese dia en París.

Usé un poco de perfurme y tomé un hermoso sueter rosa por si me daba frió. Tomé un bolso en el cual solo pusé lo necesario, algo de maquillaje, dinero, mis tarjetas y las llaves del auto y de mi habitación.

Si, increible que en mi propia casa debía cerrar mi habotación con llave…con triple llave, incluyendo la llave de la ventana del balcón…

Leah ya había intentado entrar, una vez robo uno de mis perfumes pero solo porque había olvidado mi bolso en la sala y la falda hoy probablemente Zananda olvidó sacarlos de la lavandería. Los zapatos los había dejado en algun lado fuera de la habitación.

Suspiré y salí de ahí, pusé las tres llaves y caminé por el largo pasillo esperando no encontrarme a nadie, le mandaría un mensaje a Charlie cuando estuviera con Renee.

Bajé las escaleras y todo parecía estar en perfecta calma, suspiré feliz y me dirigí a la puerta, justo antes de abrirla una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

Volteé y allí estaba el, tan sonriente…ya saben esa sonrisa "seductora."

—Jacob ¿sería tan amable de soltarme porfavor?.-dije con fingida amabilidad.

Jacob había estado tras de mi desde que tengo memoria, una vez intenté salir con el porque nuestros padres son mejores amigos y todo eso.

La cita fue…extraña. Jacob podía ser agradable cuando no estaba tratando de meterse entre mis piernas, y bueno besaba bien.

En fin, mi cita fue una semana antes de que aceptara ser novia de James, por lo visto esto hizo que Jacob me agarrara un poco de odio.

Así que despues de muchos "malos entendidos" entre nosotros, dejé de hablarle y una vez que Leah llegó a mi vida decidió ser su novio…claramente lo hacía solo por estar cerca de mi y seguir con su molestó plan de seducción y más ahora que yo estaba "libre." Era eso y que por supuesto Leah le abrió las piernas a la primera.

—Te ves preciosa…y realmente deliciosa pareces un pastelito y no sabes como me gustaría comerte.

Bajo su mano lentamente por mi brazo hasta posarla en mi cintura, me acercó a su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no me incomodaba pero tampoco me encantaba.

Claramente le mentí a Edward, en cierta parte el no era mi tipo pero lo que no le dije es que esa cita que tuvé con el consistió en una ida a cenar, al cine y…un faje de una hora con el en su auto.

No fue demasiado, James fue el primer hombre en mi vida, el primero al que me entregué y con el cual hice de todo.

Con Jacob fueron besos apasionados y un poco de toqueteó por encima de la ropa, fue algo leve.

Jacob beso mi mejilla y continuo con un camino de besos hacía mi oído, normalmente lo apartó desde el primer momento pero un maquiavelico plan se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

Podía ser que había encontrado una manera de joderme a Leah…porque para mi sorpresa la zorra tiene corazon y parece estar muy enamorada de Jacob, de el y de su dinero.

Ladeé mi cabeza para que sus labios siguieran su recorrido hasta mi cuello, el pareció sorprendido por esta acción pero no por eso paro.

Atacó mi cuello con ansias, gemí suavemente ante la sensación, que no fuera mi tipo no significaba que no estuviera buenisimo y que besara rico.

Me apretó aun mas, sonreí en el momento en que escuché pasos acercarsé, tacones para ser especifica.

—Besame Jacob.-susurré sensualmente.

Inmediatamente sus labios devoraron los mios en un feroz beso, abracé a Jacob por el cuello y justo en la entrada a la sala principal se encontraba Leah, paralizada con una mueca de horror en su rostro, eso y las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos fueron la mejor venganza.

Le guiñé un ojo antes de separarme lentamente de Jacob, y con mis labios aun tocando los suyos susurré. —Tenemos publico.

Jacob volteó para ver a Leah ya con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, rodó los ojos.

—¡Maldita perra!.-grito Leah.

—¡Callate! no quiero dramas Leah, sabes que eso no va conmigo y no llames así a Bellita.-dijo Jacob sonriendome.

Así era su relación, Leah no podía darse el lujo de perder a su querido y rico novio, ella no era muy aceptada por nuesto circulo debido al escandalo del matrimonio de Charlie con su madre.

Eso y que era una bastarda…no sabía quien era su padre, supongo que de tantos con los que se acostó Sue…

En fin, ser novia de Jacob le da status, amistades hipocritas, un lugar en nuestro circulo y ser respetada por algunas.

Asi que ella no podía decir ni una palabra de esto a Charlie para tratar de joderme, puesto que el la haría terminar la relación con Jacob y eso acabaría con ella. Literalmente.

Jacob no la dejaba porque como dije anteriormente necesitaba estar cerca de mi asi que he aquí mi plan.

Dentró de estas paredes, voy a dejarme seducir, claro esta que yo no tengo porque seducirlo eso ya esta mas que hecho desde hace mucho, obviamente jamas dejaré que llegué al _final…_

Finalmente, poco a poco lo haré terminar su relación con ella y una vez que la idiota este destruída desecharé a Jacob.

No quisiera tener que hacerle esto…pero mi deseo de venganza era mas fuerte.

Nadie va a enterarse, solo será en esta casa dondé llevaré acabo el plan, fuera deella será como siempre.

Sé que Jacob lo entenderá…

Lentamente….

—No sé que me paso.-dije "asustada." —Lo siento Jacob, no me siento muy bien y nose porque dejé que esto pasara.

Wow se podía escuchar la angustia en mi voz.

Jacob me miró serio. —Fue un maravilloso e increible beso y tu lo pediste, no fue una confusión…lo sentí.

Leah sollozó ante sus palabras que ambos ignoramos…_Bienvenida a tu infierno Leah._

—Nosé que me paso, tu cercanía me...-dije mirandolo a los ojos y mordiendo mi labio. —Fue como si me intoxicaras…yo-yo lo siento, no vol-vera a ocurrir.-dije "angustiada"

Jacon sonrió triunfante. —Bella…

—Debo irme.-dije apresuradamente, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí dejandolo con la palabra en la boca, tal parecía que estaba huyendo de el…

Una vez fuera de la casa no pude evitar reir un poco, ahora Jacob piensa que me confunde y que claramente si siento deseo por el.

Debo seguir con esa actitud por un tiempo…esto tiene que darse lentamente.

Será perfecto.

Con el humor renovado y mucho mas fresca y tranquila subí a mi auto lista para pasar una agradable noche…

.

.

.

—Vamos al bar.-chilló Renee una vez que llegamos _La Grenouille._

Sonreí ante su entusiamo. Cabe mencionar que mi celular tenía como veinte llamadas perdidas de un numero privado. Lo cual me puso algo tensa, al saber quien era el dueño de ese numero privado.

Si necesitaba un trago.

Llegamos al bar, el ambiente era tranquilo, algo romantico pero en fin a ese detalle no le pusé atención.

Renee ordenó un par de martinis y nos sentamos en una de las pequeñas mesas, estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, Renee me contaba sus intentos de cocina y todas sus locuras, no podía para de reir.

La cosa era que Renee si estaba dispuesta a emborracharme ya que me hizo beber un par de mimosas aparte del martini los cuales ya estaban haciendo estragos en mi.

No quería que ambas terminaramos ebrias al final de la noche.

—Ya no beberé mas.-dije rotundamente.

—Tu.-dijo señalandome. —Estas loca si creer que lo voy a permitir.-solté una fuerte carcajada, Renee era genial y estaba loca ¿Qué madre insita a su hija a beber hasta la ebriedad?

Pasamos finalmente a la mesa, una cerca de la ventana con una hermosa vista, el aire aun veraniego entraba por ella haciendome sentir mas relajada…de lo que ya estaba.

—Y una botella de vino blanco.-escuché decir a Renee despues de ordenar nuestra cena.

—Estamos mezclando, acabaremos ebrias.-dije risueña.

—Prefiero que te embriagues conmigo que con adolescentes estupidas.-contestó.

Reí. —Sabes lo tonto que sé escuchó eso…

Renee me miro sonriendo.

La comida llegó unos minutos despues junto a la botella de vino, comimos entre risas, me sentía muy feliz y relajada.

—Phill no tenía ni idea asi que abrió la estufa y juró que el panesillo salió volando…-no podía parar de reir sobre el intento de Renee en segui una receta.

Derrepente miré a lo lejos y reconocí a alguien. Era el hombre rubio de esta mañana, el que llamo hermano a Edward.

_Edward…_

Inmediatamente me tensé, nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos minimos segundos pero juro que lo vi sonreír…

—Bella ¿estas bien?.-pregunto Renee mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

—Si… es solo que…

—¡Oh! Mira es Peter y Annabelle Archibald ¡como ha crecido Peter! Esta guapisimo.-dijo mirandome sonriente. —¡Annabelle!.-grito Renee saludando y levantandosé de la silla.

Annabelle y Renee eran grandes amigas, Peter y yo eramos muy unidos de pequeños pero el se había ido con su familia a Alemania y dejamos de tener contacto.

—¡Renee!.-grito la voz de una mujer, pronto ambas estaban abrazandosé en medio restaurante y chillando como adolescentes.

Rode los ojos y sonreí al mirarlas, entonces desvié la mirada y lo vi…

¡Maldición! Renee no mentía Peter estaba guapisimo…que digo guapisimo ¡buenisimo!

Alto, su cabello era rubio cenizo, algo bronceado, su rostro había cambiado tanto, su mandibula fuerte, sus delgados labios y sus ojos verdes…pero era como un verde azulado, como el mar.

Llevaba un pantalon negro con una camisa blanca y un saco negro con cuadros.

¡Dios! Hemoso.

Me sonrió y casi me derrito en ese momento. —¡Bella!.-gritó muy fuerte.

En ese momento me tensé,me sentí obsevada…me levanté nerviosa y le sonreí de vuelta, Peter me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza.

Le devolví el abrazo de igual manera. —Estas hermosisima Bella Swan.-susurro cariñosamente en mi oído.

Recuerdo que el era muy dulce, muy lindo y cariñoso. Claro eso fue cuando eramos niños pero no había cambiado nada.

—Tu tambien estas hermoso.-dije sin pensar, de inmediato sentí mi sonrojo, el rió musicalmente y se separó de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. —No has cambiado nada.-dijo acariciando mis mejillas.

—¡Aha! ¡Mira! Se ven hermosos juntos ¿recuerdas nuestros planes cuando nacieron?.-chilló Annabelle saltando,Renee me sonrió y arqueó una ceja, nuevamente volví a sonrojarme.

—Mamá…-dijo Peter en tono de reproché.

—Porfavor, sería genial que cenaran con nosotros.-dije Renee sonriente.

—¡Claro! Hay tanto que platicar amiga.-grito Anabelle mientras le hacía señas a un mesero y le indicaba que necesitaba dos sillas mas.

Peter me sonrió y apartó mi silla para que me sentará. —Gracias.-susurre aun sonrojada.

El mesero rapidamente colocó dos puestos mas en la mesa junto a las sillas, obviamente sentaron a Peter junto a mi.

Podía ver a mi madre demasiado contenta con esto… mala señal.

Ananbelle y Renee comezaron a parlotear, al parecer ella tambien se había divorciado y ahora salía con alguien, ella Peter habían decidio volver y estaban viviendo en la mansión del abuelo de Peter, padre de Annabelle obviamente.

Comenzaron hablar sin tapujos acerca de cómo fueron sus respectivas separaciones, haciendome deprimir al recordar como sucedieron las cosas.

—Hey, Bella.-susurro Peter.

Volteé y lo miré. —No te pongas triste, sé que todo eso de lo que estan hablando apesta, pero ya sabes necesitan esta charla, ambas se entienden, practicamente han pasado por lo mismo.

Asentí. —Supongo que si.

—Tu y yo tambien podemos charlar, ambos pasamos practicamente por lo mismo ¿no?

Sonreí. —Si.

—¿Iras al horrible Instituto de niños mimados mañana?.-preguntó.

—¡Estaremos juntos! ¡Genial!.-dije demasiado feliz…extraño.

—Si, era obvio que iba a estar ahí, ya sabes es el mejor... y el mas caro-dijo rodando los ojos.

—Pues no se si iré mañana, Renee planeaba emborracharme para tener resaca y no levantarme temprano, quería ir a desayunar, de compras y a un spa.

—Suena genial.-dijo burlon. —Obvio no para mi…creo que debes incluir a mi mamá en ese plan.-dijo mirandolas.

—Si, creo que si.-suspiré.

—Y si… mañana no voy al instituo y mientras ellas hacen sus tonterías tu y yo salimos…ya sabes para ponernos al dia, podemos desayunar con ellas y eso…despues hacemos algo solo nosotros.

Lo miré fijamente, un ligero rubor cubriá sus mejillas y movía las manos nerviosamente.

Se veía lindisimo. —Pues…-dije sonriendo.

Desvié la mirada y justo detrás de la cabeza de Renee a lo lejos estaba El…

Edward.

Le hablaba al oído a una castaña, era hermosa con piel tostada y grandes pechos, el se veía sonriente y ella acariciaba su brazo, vi perfectamente cuando el comenzó a besar su cuello.

Cerré los ojos sitiendo un gran dolor, ni siquiera con el engaño de James había sentido algo asi…

—Disculpen.-dije rapidamente levantandome de la mesa y practicamente corriendo al baño.

Entre y de inmediato me encerré en un privado. Comecé a tomar respiraciones profundas para tratar de no ponerme a llorar como magdalena.

Una cosa era suponerlo, saberlo y otra cosa verlo.

El se veía tan sonriente, tan cariñoso…

Un sollozó salió de mis labios sin poder controlarlo, sentía rabia, celos y dolor y eso no era una buena combinación.

Escuché un par de risas estruendosas y la puerta siendo abierta.

—Extrañaba demasiado a Jasper.-escuché decir a una de las mujeres.

—Y yo a Edward…-en ese momento me tensé y mi respiración comenzó acelerarse.

—¡Que noche nos espera Kate! …sabes desde el instituto no lo he _hecho asi_, extraño las _sesiones_ aunque Jasper sea algo duro, el placer es infinito.

—Ni que lo digas, yo pasé por Jasper solo una vez…pero no te enojes María tu tambien pasate por Edward.

—¡El si que es una bestia!.-grito la que supongo es María.

Tomé con fuerza mi bolso y mordí mis labio inferior para evirtar gritar.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tantas veces con Edward? ¿nunca te sentista mal por Tanya? ¡Es tu hermana, Kate!

¿Tanya?

—Era una estupida y Edward nunca quisó meterla a la lista, el sabía que ella nunca iba a complacerlo.-dijo la que supongo es Kate con veneno en la voz.

—A mi no me parece que fue por eso digo, duraron casi todo el instituto siendo novios…para Tanya fue todo un shock lo del escandaló…Edward parecía quererla Kate.

Mi corazon se estrujó ante esas palabras.

El me dijo que nunca había sentido nada por nadie ¿me habrá mentido?

—Era solo una pantalla el solo fingía me lo dijo muchas veces, ya sabes estupideces de la sociedad, el jamas la quizo eso es seguro.

—Pero…Tanya aun lo ama…¿Qué diría si supiera que estas apunto de tener sexo rudo y violento con el?

Sentí mi estomago revolversé, estaba apunto de vomitar.

—Probablemente trataría de matarse como hace unos años cuando se enteró de lo de Edward y Heidi, al parecer el incesto fue demasiado para ella…lo bueno es que jamas se enteró de lo mió con el y eso que follabamos hasta en su habitación.

—¡Eres mala Kate!.-dijo la otra riendo.

—Lo sé, por eso soy la favorita de Edward… apuraté muero de ganas por ir a la sala de juegos y que Edward me pentre por todos lados…no puedo creer que aun exista ese lugar en el instituto. Ya deben haber pedido la cuenta.

—Ya sé, sera como los viejos tiempos, que suerte que Edward tiene la llave maestra.

Escuché sus voces alejarse hasta desaparecer.

¿Quién demonios era Tanya? Por lo que escuché esa perra es su hermana y ella fue su novia, ¿Cómo Edward pudo meterse con la hermana de su novia?

Y Heidi ¿será otra hermana, una prima? ¿lo hará con Rosalie tambien? Ella dijo incesto…

Me dejé caer hasta el piso.

—Calmate Bella, sabemos que las cosas son asi con el, retorcidas, no puedo dejarme vencer.-dije en voz alta.

Yo soy Isabella Swan y siempre logro lo que quiero y aunque sienta que el tiene mucho poder sobre mi debo siempre recordar por sobre todas las cosas que la unica que manda en mi vida, en mi corazon y mi mente soy yo.

Nada puede dañarme a menos que yo lo permita.

Limpie las lágrimas que habían salido y me levanté, abrí la puerta del privado y retoqué mi maquillaje frente al espejo, una vez lista suspiré.

—Tu puedes con esto.-sé que yo tengo tambien poder sobre el…no me importa pagar las concecuensias lo usaré.

Salí del baño decidida, caminando sensualmente, moviendo ligeramente mis caderas, podía sentir las miradas sobre mi.

Llegué a la mesa y Peter se paró como buen caballero. —¿Estas bien linda?.-pregunto.

Renee y Annabelle me miraron preocupadas. —Si, solo fueron las copas, me sentí algo mareada.-dijo sonriendo.

Rapidamente Renee y Annabelle continuaron con su conversación, me senté y Peter me imitó.

—¿Segura que estas bien?

—Claro…hey, respeecto a tu pregunta, me encantaría salir solos mañana.-dije sonriendo coquetamente. —Ya sabes para ponernos al dia.

Peter sonrió. —Perfecto.-dijo complacido.

—Tu cabello cambió un poco, es sexy.-dije acariciando un mechón que caía sobre su frente.

Si, estaba siendo zorra ¿y? me sentía…toda ardida.

—Tu sin embargo eres la misma…pero mas bella, mas sensual.-dijo enrollando uno de mis rizos en sus dedos.

Mordí mi labio mirandolo, el seguía siendo el mismo de cierta manera, caballeroso, dulce… pero ahora era coqueto, seductor.

No le dices a una mujer sensual solo porque si. Lo sensual va ligado con lo sexual…aquí hay atracción. Y si Edward puede ¿Por qué yo no?

Sonreí. —Te extrañé mucho cuando te fuiste.-dije sinceramente.

—Yo igual, recuerdo que lloré un poco cuando ya no recibí ninguna llamada tuya.

—Lo siento, pero en mi defensa tu tampoco volvista a llamarme.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo. —¿Sabes? esto es como cuando jugabamos de pequeños. Sabes que esto acabaría en discución en esos tiempos. Tu enojada y yo pidiendo disculpas tragandome mi orgullo.

Solté una gran carcajada al recordarlo. —Si y despues de que pidieras disculpas las cuales siempre eran acompañadas por algun chocolate o si estabamos en el jardín una flor yo hacía esto.

Me acerqué a el y le di un beso, cuando eramos niños lo besaba en la mejilla despues de recibir mi "disculpa" pero ya no era una niña. Asi que cuando lo besé lo hice en la comisura de sus labios, tardandome mas de lo necesario.

—Señorita Swan…

Cerré los ojos y me separé de Peter lentamente, su voz sonó mas como un gruñido que como un saludo.

—Profesor Cullen.-contesté con un hilo de voz evitando mirarlo, asi que mis manos me parecía muy interesantes en ese momento.

Podía sentir el calor fuerte en mis mejillas.

—Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí en dia de semana, sé que fue un largo dia para usted, debería estar descansando.- y sabía muy bien el doble sentido en sus palabras…su tono era frió e incluso podía escucharse la severidad y coraje en su voz.

No quería ni imaginarme su mirada en estos momentos.

Renee carraspeó y me miro extrañada, sus ojos entrecerrados, miraba de Edward a mi una y otra vez.

—¿No nos vas a presentar Bella?.-dijo con Renee con una sonrisa fingida, sus ojos prometían un largo interrogatorio. ¿Ya dije lo perceptiva que es?

—¡Oh! Cla-claro. El es Edward Cullen, mi profeso de Algebra.-dije levantandome.

—Profesor, ella es mi madre Renee Dwyer.-dije señalando a mi madre. —Y ellos son Annabelle y Peter Archibald, unos amigos de la familia.

—¿Edward?.-susurró Renee como para si misma.

Oh Oh…

—Un gusto conecerlos, Señora Dwyer su hija es una excelente alumna, puede esta orgullosa de ella es muy inteligente.

Levanté la mirada para verlo, sus ojos estaban oscuros brillando con furia justo en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, su sonrisa mando escalofriós por todo mi cuerpo.

Mi sonrojo se agravó mil veces mas…temía sufrir una combustión espontanea.

—Gracias Profesor, sé que mi niña es muy inteligente, siempre toma las mejores descisiones es muy madura para su edad.-dijo en tono serio.

Las palabras de Renee…parecía como si ella…

La miré y vi que lo miraba fijamente, aun sonriendo pero en su mirada había escrita una advertencia.

Edward le sonrió de manera burlona, mirandola desafiante…¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a hacer eso?

—Lo sé, sé que ella es muy madura y que sabe elegir lo que le conviene.

¡Mierda!

—La veo mañana en el Instituto Señorita Swan, descancé mañana tendremos mucho trabajo.

—¿Sus clases con muy pesadas?.-pregunto Peter. —Yo entraré al Insituto y probablemente seré su alumno.

Edward lo miró y su sonrisa se borro. —No, si eres listo y aplicado podras con ellas.-dijo con voz fria.

—Ok, yo pensé que lo eran, ya que dijo que mañana tendran mucho trabajo.

Edward sonrió, pero no con sus sonrisa bonita. —Eso es porque la señorita Swan se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme con el temario despues de clases, como dije ella es muy inteligente asi que me _asisté_ en algunos deberes _importantes._

Para este momento mi sonrojo era mas brillante que el de un foco rojo, mi respiración comenzaba acelerarse.

¿Cómo mierdas hacía todas esas insinuaciones frente a mi madre?

¡Dios! Ahora es que realmente me vengo enterando hasta donde es capaza de llegar Edward Cullen.

—Edward, debemos irnos.-dijo la maldita tipeja esa, la estupida me miro de arriba abajo y entrecerro sus ojos.

Miré como Renee la miraba fijamente, viendo la manera en la que ella me estaba mirando a mi. La idiota tomo la mano de Edward y me sonrió.

—¡Auch!.-exclamé al sentir el dolor en mi mano, nose en que momento había tomado el cuchillo el caso es que ahora la mitad de mi mano estaba ensangrentada gracias a la fuerza con la que lo sostuvé.

Peter tomó mi mano entre las suyas para examinar la herida. —No es grave.-dijo acariciando la palma de mi mano suavemente, miré sus calidos ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¡No!.-gruño Edward y en un minuto mi mano lastimada estaba entre las suyas miré a Renee que nos miraba a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente alarmada…como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza.

—Puede que sea mas profundo.-dijo Edward tratando de que no se notara su ataque de celos.

Puede que ni Peter ni Annabelle lo hayan captado pero Renee y la tipeja si que lo hicieron.

Tomó una servilleta y presionó la herida, no pude evitar gemir de dolor, sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, podía ver que la oscuridad en ellos estaba cambiando.

Volvió a presionar mi dedo, esta vez mas fuerte. Aproposito, haciendome gemir de nuevo, su respiración se acelero un poco.

_Lastimarme le causa placer…_

—Tranquila.-susurró quitando la servilleta, la sangre seguía saliendo.

—Será mejor que vaya al tocador.-dije levantandome.

—Te acompaño.-dijo Renee.

—¡No!...no me tardó mamá, no es necesario.-volteé hacía Edward. —Buenas noches profesor Cullen.-susurré.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan.-dijo sin dejar de mirame a los ojos.

Solté mi mano de su agarré y me fui rapidamente al baño.

Entre y abrí un grifo pusé mi mano bajo el agua, me ardió un poco, respiré profundamente, la sangre seguía saliendo…

Ya tenía como tres minutos parada, no quería ir al maldito hospital.

Como mierdas Edward pudo hacer eso ¡Dios! Renee va a matarme… no sé que demo…

—¡Aha!.-grité al sentir un dolor lacerante en mi cabeza…Edward jalaba con fuerza mi cabello, me tomó de la cintura y nos adentró a un privado.

Me estampó contra la puerta del mismo. —¡Mirame!.-gruño.

Levanté la mirada. —No tienes ni una puta idea…no ti-tienes.-me soltó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ed…

—¡Callate!.-bramo.

Cerré los ojos. Sentí como Edward tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, inmediatamente sentí la dolorosa presión en ella.

—No…-gemí al sentir el dolor y ver la sangre que empezo a brotar.

Con su mano derecha siguió presionando y soltando, haciendome sentir punzadas cada vez mas fuertes, sentía como estuviera abriendo mas la herida.

Su mano izquierda se coló bajo mi vestido…bajo mis bragas.

Y sin miramientos me pentró con sus dedos haciendome gritar de dolor…no estaba lista, no estaba completamente lubricada.

Estampó sus labios en los mios y me besó con fuerza mientras sus dedos seguían penetrandome y su otra mano seguía produciendome dolor en la herida.

Comencé a sentir placer, mucho calor y placer.

Comencé a gimotear completamente confundida, el placer y el dolor comenzaban a confundirse, derrepente la presión en mi mano comenzaba a darme placer…

—¡Maldición! ¿ Que-que e-es esto-to?.-gemí entre jadeos mientras Edward mordía mi cuello.

—Esto es lo mio Isabella…

Sus dedos me pentraron salvajemente su mano presionó mi herida con fuerza y eso fue demasiado.

—¡Joder! ¡Aha mierda! ¡hmmm!.- no era consciente de lo que salía de mis labios, era demasiado abrumador, era algo…

—¡Maldición!.-gemí retorciendome hasta que ya no pude mas.

Edward me abrazó de la cintura, su mano que había estado presionando mi herida tenía sangre, Edward la miró fijamente y lentamente la acerco a mis labios, sentí la humedad de mi sangre en ellos y despues los labios de Edward cubriendolos.

—Hasta tu sangre es dulce.-gimió.

Lo miré completamente impresionada.

Me sonrió, sus labios rojos debido a mi sangre. —¿Asustada?

—Ni un poco.-mentí.

—Deberías…- gruño y con eso salió dejandome sola.

Me quede inmovíl, mirandome en el espejo de baño, mi cabello despeinado mis labios embarrados de un rojo intenso... Pensando en su advertencia…el miedo no era lo que me consumía en estos momentos y no era suficiente para alejarme…

—¡Isabella!.-volteé a la puerta para ver a Renee mirandome horrorizada.

—¡Me vas a explicar que demonios fue todo eso…! ¡Que es todo esto!.-dijo señalandome.

—¿Qué demonios tienes con Edward Cullen, Isabella?.-dijo seriamente, con la angustia pintada en su mirada.

Esto no sería facíl de explicar…o más bien dicho, de inventar.


	7. NOTA

Hola chicas.

No es cap, ya saben que aquí no puedo subir esta historia por censura.

El motivo es para avisarles que voy a privatizar mis historias en mi blog. Estoy dispuesta a manejar otro blog si es necesario y el motivo es que ya no me siento bien aquí ni en el mundo del fandom, pero amo escribir y no quiero parar.

Sé que desaparecí mucho tiempo y les pido disculpas, en verdad lo siento por irme y no cumplir, pero por lo mismo siento que perdí muchas lectoras, muchas de ustedes no me lo perdonaron y muchas ya no les interesa mi trabajo en general lo cual es completamente entendible.

Me dolió saber lo que muchas ahora piensan de mí.

Chicas muchos aspectos de mi vida cambiaron en mi ausencia y quiero explicarles por esta nota el porque me aleje.

Me enamore.

Si suena estúpido pero me enamore y se me fue completamente la onda, perdí por mucho mi identidad y mi mundo giro durante muchos meses entorno a EL.

Después la escuela, las practicas, mi titulación.

Deje muchas cosas de lado pero principalmente por EL.

Me despersonalice y perdí mucho chicas, pero gracias a el cerré círculos y aprendí mucho, yo lo quiero aun, una parte de mi pero no estamos juntos y me siento feliz así. Porque él era un ideal, yo me enamore de un idea no de él.

Cambie mi forma de ver las cosas.

Y esas enseñanzas que aprendí quería aplicarlas a mis historias.

Y no hay mejor día que empezar que cualquiera, cuando estemos listas y yo estoy lista para regresar y con mis historias darles un poco de mi.

Pero no puedo hacerlo.

Ustedes conocen esta historia la cual Amo. Sweet Naughty Girl me enorgullece porque la escribí queriendo leer lo que yo no encontraba en el fandom. Porque odio los puntos muertos y la lentitud.

Ustedes no saben lo que me dolió que la quitaran, me dolió mucho y por eso me fue tan difícil continuarla.

Pero tristemente comprobé algo, y no es un reproche porque entiendo que muchas se molestaran y cansaran de esperar.

Pero chicas, de verdad siento y lo vuelvo a repetir que solo unas pocas son privilegiadas con sus comentarios.

Yo fui una de ellas y no saben lo feliz que me hizo eso, ahora no lo soy.

Ustedes entran a mi sitio, leen y se van sin un comentario el cual es el pago PARA TODAS NOSOTRAS LAS AUTORAS Y LAS QUE TIENEN PENSADO COMENZAR y no me dejaran mentir.

Y no les estoy pidiendo ahora que lo hagan. Mucho tiempo lo hicieron y se los agradezco, pero entonces ahora que he vuelto veo que de verdad perdí su respeto, su cariño, sus comentarios que a mí y a cualquier autora le alegran el día.

No digan que solo soy yo chicas, ustedes que escriben saben lo que se siente escribir con emoción y no ver respuesta.

Publique una historia, la cual ya lleva tiempo en mi mente e hice con otros personajes.

La adapte, me tarde 4 horas en arreglarla, estuve hasta las 6 de la mañana escribiendo SNG y Pyro.

La subí y les pedí su comentario chicas, se los pedí de corazón.

Tuvé 289 visitas a la historia.

Y 15 comentarios.

Ahora, no sé si fue por haberlas abandonado pero eso me dolió, porque para mi no es la cantidad de comentarios, si no que antes veía su apoyo y ya no lo tengo y eso me desamina, lo quiera o no me duele mucho.

Así que prefiero privatizar y escribir para las chicas que aún siguen conmigo y sé que muchas me odiaran pero pónganse en mi lugar por un segundo.

Soy humana, con errores y sentimientos.

Sé que si estuvieran en mi lugar sintiendo lo que siento harían lo mismo.

Como dije en mi historia "Pyro"

LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO TIENEN TRADUCCIÓN A LAS PALABRAS Y NADIE PUEDE SENTIR TU SENTIR.

Le agradezco con el alma su apoyo, pero ahora pienso tomar en serio la escritura, y cada cosa que haga en mi vida y para eso debo tomar decisiones.

El 13 DE FEBRERO quitaré los caps de mis historias de FF dejando solo el primero por respeto a ustedes.

Yo lo unico que pido es su apoyo, sus comentarios aunque ssean malos porque son mejor que su indiferencia.

Chicas, apoyen todo lo que lean en verdad, hablo por todas las autoras pues he hablado con muchas, de verdad yo todo lo que les pido es que me dejen saber que piensan de mis historias y que me ayuden a crecer como escritora y como ser humano porque lo que escribo es parte de mi alma.

Gracias por su comprensión y espero que siempre tengan éxito en sus vidas.

EffyLove

Scarlett Cañamar.


	8. She use to be the sweet s girl

Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio, pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia…

(Los personajes son de Meyer solo la historia es mía)

**She use to be the sweet´s girl**

1parte.

ღ

Sin sabor

"_Amor mío, nos hemos encontrado sedientos y nos hemos bebido toda el agua y la sangre, nos encontramos con hambre y nos mordimos como el fuego muerde, dejándonos heridas. Pero espérame, guárdame tu dulzura. Yo te daré también una rosa." Pablo Neruda_

_._

_Solía ser dulce. _

_La clase de chica que todos amaban, la de la sonrisa sincera y las palabras cálidas. Si. Solía ser muy dulce… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue antes de que las cosas se jodieran. Fue cuando mis papas estaban juntos y se amaban o eso pensaba yo. Fue cuando mi abuela Marie vivía y me veía practicar ballet todas las tardes sonriendo orgullosa._

_Solía ser de lo más dulce._

_Solía ser buena o pensar que lo era. Solía reír y despertarme emocionada cada día._

_Solía ilusionarme y amar. Amar cada cosa, cada día. Amaba mis vestidos, amaba mis perfumes, mis zapatillas de ballet y bailar bajo la lluvia (literalmente)._

_Amaba reír y amaba los ojos de Peter._

_Amaba que brillaran cuando me miraba y amaba recordarlo desde que tengo memoria._

_Ellos nunca dejaron de brillar._

_Ahora no entendía por qué lo había olvidado. Había sido tan fácil ponerlo en un rincón de mi mente y no dejarlo salir durante tantos años._

_No recordaba al niño de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes que adoraba. No recordaba todo lo que ese niño con ojos brillosos significaba para mí._

_Él existió en la etapa más feliz de mi existencia… Él iluminó mis días con su brillo…._

_En un rincón oscuro, guardaba todos los recuerdos de mi etapa dulce. Si. Yo solía ser dulce._

_Me convertí en una chica algo superflua, quizás desconsiderada y con personalidad egocéntrica._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que solo pensaba en mí. No quería pensar en nadie más. No le veía sentido. Mi vida, para ese entonces sin cumbres borrascosas ni guerras de Troya, me demostró que aunque contaba con la armonía de mis padres juntos y mi dulce abuela viva, yo presentía el caos… Si. Ahora tengo la certeza. Que muchos sueños tenían significado._

_Me encerré solo en mí. Solo preocupada por mí y nadie más. Un guerrero asustado. _

_Y entonces olvide el nombre del chico atormentado por su padre de sonrisa dulce y nostálgica que estuvo en mi vida cada día desde que nací._

_Y no volví a ver en mi mente el brillo de sus ojos cuando me veía._

_Ya no solía ser tan dulce._

_Y todo se tornó agridulce con la llegada de Sue…_

_Llego con su triste y patética hija. Gris, esa era la mejor manera de describirla._

_Llegaron arrebatarme mi vida._

_La abuela se fue. Durante toda mi vida ella fue dulce, de hermosas palabras y cálidos tactos, pero antes de irse me dejó su amargura y la terrible sensación de la melancolía adornando mi cuerpo._

_Confundida y sola. Con una venganza ajena._

_En la soledad, la nostalgia, el miedo y la amargura me trajeron a James, y mi deseo de ser amada. Mi necesidad de ser el centro, de ser el universo de alguien de nuevo. Llenar los vacíos de mi vida…_

_Quería ver una sonrisa orgullosa que tanto extrañaba y un destelló en la mirada de alguien que no recordaba._

_Llego mi rebeldía, llegaron mis hormonas y los besos de Jacob con sus caricias bruscas que me hicieron sentir calor, que me hicieron desear más…_

_Mis deseos libertinos de querer más trajeron los besos profundos, las palabras sensuales, las caricias sin ropa y un deseo incontrolable. Un refugió. Un "todo está bien." Un "es lo correcto."_

_Volvía un brillo más opaco y una sonrisa distante._

_Y era suficiente._

_Pero entonces llegó ella representando todo lo que destruyó mi mundo. Ella con su cabello rojo, con su cuerpo exuberante y vulgar, con su sonrisa seductora y él se fue… lo deje ir, lo sabía y lo deje ir. Alguien como ella, de nuevo destrozaba estabilidad._

_Y entonces, solía ser egocéntrica y amarga._

_Solía ser agridulce._

_Lo vi. Le sonreí y jugué. Negué mi presentimiento y jugué. Ignoré la advertencia y jugué._

_Con fuego… y me quemé. _

_Sus ojos brillaban peligrosos y su sonrisa era orgullosa. Pero el orgullo que nace del interior de quien tiene la certeza del juego ganado…sonrisa siniestra y perversa. Demoníaca y perfecta. Seductora y aterradora, pero yo la amé. _

_Desde el primer momento la ame._

_Y después de todo, eso era lo que quería._

_Yo era su centro. _

_Su obsesión._

_Era el brillo desquiciado en su mirada._

_Era yo de él._

_De Edward._

_Y entonces volvió el niño nostálgico. Volvió el brillo de sus ojos….pero no su sonrisa. Y el brillo era desquiciado y tan fuera de él._

_Volvió por su dulce niña que ya no existía. Volvió y ya no era él._

_Volvió y ya no era suya._

_Yo solía ser dulce. Muy dulce._

_Yo solía no ser tan dulce._

_Yo solía se agridulce._

_Y ahora no suelo ser nada…_

_Ellos succionaron todo mi sabor._

_._

_._

_._

Sus ojos brillaban. —No estás hecho para amar—dije con la mirada fija en sus ojos, estos se endurecieron tanto con su agarre a mi cintura.

Negó lentamente y se acercó a mis labios— Tú estás hecha para mí y si amor quieres...amor te daré.

Y de repente me vi tirada en la cama, inundada por su olor.

Sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, desabotonando mi blusa lentamente.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonrió…

¿Como podía controlar esto? No había manera, pues el control ya no me pertenecía, no por completo.

No podía entender lo que sentía. Pero los sentimientos no tienen traducción, no se cuantifican, no hay manera de describirlos por lo tanto tampoco de entenderlos.

A pesar de mi deseo, a pesar de saber eso, sabía que no estaba lista aún. No estaba lista para sentirlo, no estaba lista para su llama. No quería ser consumida. Esto no era algo que yo pudiera manejar, iba mucho más haya de mí y de cualquier cosa que haya vivido antes, nada se comparaba...

Además del mismo fuego que quemaba mi interior. El de los celos, del coraje y el engaño…no era tan fácil de olvidar.

Sentía como si hubiera dos partes de mí luchando y sabía cuál era más fuerte, esa que gritaba que abandonara cualquier pensamiento coherente, esa que me decía que bajara todas las defensas.

Y no sabía si seguir luchando contra ella.

El deseo era mayor, solo que no sabía si era su deseo por mí y el mío por él.

Al mismo tiempo lo sentía tan fuerte que se podía palpar en el aire, eran tan fuertes que podía destruirnos a los dos sin ninguna duda.

Sé muy bien qué esa parte de mí siempre ha estado latente, esa parte capaz de terminar conmigo y con lo que me rodea. Esa parte destructiva, esa que puede acabar con todo a su paso.

Sabía que con él, en términos prácticos, había llegado mi punto de quiebre, sabía que al aceptar mi amor por él le estaba dando todo el poder sobre mí, le estaba dando un arma muy poderosa y al decir todo me refiero al poco control que aún me queda, él podía usarlo, aunque no tuviera idea de que lo tenía.

Bendita sea la ignorancia en este caso. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si él lo supiera a conciencia. Probablemente no tendría escapatoria alguna. Y no es como si la tuviera en estos momentos, pero aún había una esperanza.

Eso era una de las cosas que más temía.

Edward era aterrador…pero no sé porque demonios no me importaba. Obviamente algo no estaba muy bien conmigo. No quería alejarme, simplemente quería estar aquí, así. Quería estar en el lugar que fuera siempre y cuando fuera a su lado.

Porque ninguna emoción se comparaba con esto. Nada.

Era increíble como pasaban los minutos, las horas, ya que apenas hace algunas yo estaba segura, segura de lo que había decidido y dispuesta a llevar a cabo mi plan.

A recuperarme y a pasar por encima de quien fuera, incluido él.

Ahora no podía encontrar ese coraje, esas ganas de vengarme, no tenía fuerza para eso, no quería eso.

Mi respiración era dificultosa, jadeaba por aire, pero este no llegaba a mis pulmones. Edward lo abarcaba todo. Mi cerebro estaba nublado por su esencia. Fue ahí cuando la idea de que no necesitaba nada más que él llego a mi mente y se instaló en un lugar de ella, tan profundamente que difícilmente iba a salir de ahí.

—No cuentes está historia. —susurró sobre mis labios sobresaltándome, de pronto me vi intrigada por sus palabras y atrapada por sus ojos, tan diferentes ahora, con emociones imposibles de llevar a las palabras.

¿Cómo hacia eso?

Me manejaba, y simplemente no tenía voluntad, no tenía nada ante él y no es que tampoco me importará mucho en esté momento y creo que eso era lo más grave del asunto.

Estaba dándome cuanta de esas cosas rápidamente, y ni por un segundo se me pasaba por la mente detenerlas.

—No sé de qué hablas…—susurré suavemente y ni yo podía reconocer mi voz. Tan suave, pequeña y dulce, tan dócil.

—Hablo de la historia de tu cuerpo, lo que callas en los labios y me dice tu mirada...no lo hagas, no la cuentes a nadie que no sea yo...pues es mía, es nuestra .Tú no entiendes que yo puedo guardarla como un tesoro, el más preciado y cuidarla con mi vida...con lo que resta de ella. — sonrió y era una sonrisa extraña, una que no había visto en él. —Tal vez piensas que soy como una pesadilla, pero lo que no te has dado cuenta es que no me has dejado ser tu sueño...

LA CONTINUACIÓN Y LA HISTORIA COMPLETA

EN EL BLOG

http : / / .com / 2012/ 02 /

SIN ESPACIOS O EN MI PERFIL ESTA LA DIRECCIÓN


	9. She use to be the sweet s girl II

**Summary: Bella es una rebelde y algo caprichosa estudiante en un prestigiado colegio,pero todo cambia cuando conoce al profesor Cullen, quién le enseñará el verdadero significado de la obediencia...MA**

**HOLA! Si, volveré con la historia, pensé en ponerla en ff de nuevo pero corre el riesgo de que la vuelvan a quitar así que la seguiré en mi blog el cual aún esta cerrado. Se supone que hoy subiría el cap completo, pero me di cuenta del pequeño detalle de que no remodele el blog! Y no, no puedo presentarlo así, después de tanto tiempo así que aquí les va un adelanto, mientras tanto me retiro a remodelar el blog porque la verdad estoy algo oxidada en esto del blog y estoy batallando, pero no pasa de estos 2 días que leerán Sinners y SNG completo!**

**Nos leemos…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Querías calor? Calor sentirás cuando te hierva la sangre mientras se auto consume el fuego. En silencio, en soledad, en su espacio. <strong>

**Cuando cenizas sean las palabras lindas y los pensamientos afectuosos. Cuando cenizas sean los reproches y los malos entendidos.**

...

_Jane me miraba desde la silla que estaba frente a la cama, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación en la que me encontraba. Su rostro reflejaba la preocupación y el cansancio que sentía pero en estos momentos no podía estar más agradecida de tenerla a mi lado._

_Me dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, el alma. Incluso era doloroso respirar._

_Recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez la frase "no hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante" bueno, pues esa frase podía irse al carajo._

_Porque el maldito tiempo es relativo. Mario Benedetti, alguien más grande que el imbécil que invento la frase de los cien años, dijo que solo bastaban 5 minutos para soñar una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo. Y es el quien tenía toda la razón._

_Porque durante 3 horas había soñado una vida, durante unos minutos creí haber llegado al paraíso y basto justamente la misma cantidad de tiempo para caer en el infierno y en este momento me siento como si más de cien años de dolor hubieran pasado sobre mí. El tiempo es así de relativo, porque solo habían pasado unos cuantos días, en esos días se rompió la burbuja en la que flotaba y ahora realmente ya no tenía idea de nada._

_Y había más de cien años de distancia._

_No sabía si mi cuerpo iba aguantar uno días más._

_Así de relativo es el tiempo._

…

No sabía que más podía decir, realmente no quería ni hablar, no quería más que el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, sentía que cualquier cosa podía romper la delicada burbuja de paz que nos rodeaba y no quería perderla, no quería perder el sentimiento de protección y el amor que nos rodeaba.

No quería que nada borrara sus palabras que aún flotaban en el aire alrededor de nosotros. Jamás olvidaría el sentimiento que estallo dentro de mí al oírlo hablar de su amor por mí.

Nada había sido tan hermoso.

"Te adoro… te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar"

Imaginar, ahora no podía parar de imaginar. Solo quería saber cuánto me quería, cuanto podía llegar a quererme, _si podía llegar amarme…_

Suspiro sobre mi cuello y me apretó más a su cuerpo, sentí inmediatamente como comencé a tensarme antes que Edward comenzara a separarme de su cuerpo lentamente.

Me resistí un poco haciéndolo reír, y eso me tranquilizo.

Lo quería así, lo quería suave y con sus ojos brillando, con una sonrisa en sus labios, con palabras dulces…

_Quería mi sueño..._

—Déjame verte bebe. —susurro antes de dejar un suave beso en mi cuello.

Suspiré y me levanté con los ojos cerrados.

Si, probablemente estaba siendo estúpida pero no podía evitarlo. No quería ver sus ojos oscurecidos o sus labios formando esa mueca cruel tan característica de él. No lo soportaría en este momento.

Me sentía extremadamente vulnerable y cansada. Tenía miedo, no quería salir de esta oficina y que todo se quedará aquí.

—Abre los ojos Bella. —susurro suavemente sobre mis labios.

—No quiero. —respondí de forma patética haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque no quieres?

Respiré hondo. —No quiero abrir los ojos, porque tal vez este soñando y una vez que los abra todo habrá terminado... nada de esto sería real. —termine en un susurro.

Espere su melodiosa risa pero esta no llego, a cambio sentí una de sus manos acercarse a mi rostro, no me estaba tocando, pero sentía su calor irradiar como una caricia.

— ¿Lo sientes?

Asentí acercando mi rostro hacía su mano.

—La vida es un sueño Bella, en lo sueños todo se puede hacer realidad…únicamente las personas a las cuales se les considera "locas" entienden el sentido literal de estas palabras…yo las entiendo. Yo puedo hacer de tu vida ese sueño, borrar las fronteras y hacerte vivir en el sin notar la diferencia.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras. Eran atrayentes y peligrosas. En el trasfondo de ellas me estaba prácticamente pidiendo que perdiera la razón por él.

Cosa que no era imposible ni lejana, sabía que poco a poco estaba perdiendo cualquier sentido de cordura en mí.

Las consecuencias de esto… no, no. Ya no debía detenerme a pensar de nuevo en ello.

La decisión estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EffyLove <em>**

;)


	10. NOTA SNG EDITADA

Voy a publicar Sweet Naughty Girl de nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente. La historia en que leen aquí está incompleta y la verdad estaba muy descuidada, muy a des tiempo, no sé explicarlo muy inmadura por así decirlo. Así que esta versión es en esencia, la misma, es no cambia. Pero lo que si cambia, es que es más real. No tan fantástica. Estaré publicando un capitulo semanalmente. Gracias a todas las que han leído la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado esta versión.

Por favor, quienes siguen está historia, chequen mi perfil de FF y ahí encontrarán la nueva versión, para que la pongan en alerta!

Effylove =)

s/9519915/1/Sweet-Naughty-Girl-Editada-Partes-In%C 3%A9ditas


End file.
